halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPARTAN-077
Fullmetal Dear SPARTAN-077, Pretty good work! I like it! Hell, I get bored from reading my own fanfics and yours interest me! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 11:30, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Bob Its a tad absurd, when compared with some of the more canon-oriented articles. Personally, I wouldn't mind the article at all if it didn't say "told the Covenant pilots that they drove ships "very nicely" and told the entire Covenant Army that that was a nice flank maneuver". Marines don't tell the Covenant much, because usually one of the two is dead (either the Marine or the Covenant being spoken to). The rest of it (Zezaw pwning him and such), I can understand. Hence why it didn't get a NotCanonFriendly template. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 22:31, 26 April 2007 (UTC) New Draco I too am aware of the difference between New Draco and Draco III. My point was to merely point out that since you said Battle of New Draco was a hige turning point after the loss at Draco III, the you'd best make sure it was a turning point in favor of the UNSC after the UNSC loss at Draco III. That was all. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 18:25, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Some constructive critisism Something you may consider(or not)...I noticed that you jump around alot between different stories, which can sometimes be a good thing; however, you may want to do a lot of describing at the beginning of chapters, and not so much during. I mean like take one story line and take it as far as you can take it without spoiling anything, then do one of those italicized flashbacks and recount everything(kinda) from the point of view of the other stories involved. Is this too confusing? Peace. James-001 Roy A designation. John 117, Maria 052, etc. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:52, 17 May 2007 (UTC) All Spartans have designations. On Halopedia, the Spartans without designations are Spartans whose designation we do not yet know due to a lack of information. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:59, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Fullmetal Excellent job! EXCELLENT! I have a minor role! And a good one, too! Thank you much, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:15, 5 June 2007 (UTC) P.S. Something ''might be coming soon... regarding your "down-to-earth"ness... Property No, I really don't like adding property templates for people, and especially users who have been here for some time. I don't mind too much when a brand new user shows up and doesn't use the property template too much, becuase that user doesn't know better. But other users have been here for quite some time, and I'm still fixing their article. My job is to generally help fix things up, but it isn't to hold everyone's hands. I will continue to add the property template, and I will continue to be very irate when I do so. The same applies for me having to move articles where the rank is in the title. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Signature Would you please go into your preferences and add to your signature, because every time you post it, everything below it is superscript. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:08, 15 June 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 14:22, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Ok then just do the same thing as in First Encounter and start writing!! --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 14:36, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hello, I'll be around but I got to ask: How do I make the thing that says "this is the property of Lordofmonsterisland"? Can I get some help on that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I'm very sorry i used your character i was not thinking. Please accept my most sincere apologise --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) About Team Alpha Yep, I took all of my best friends and made them out as what I think they would be if they were Spartans. Probably have some more coming soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:14, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:36, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I used an old C++ program I wrote a while back to randomly assign everyone (in each division) a slot. However, you are in the next fight. I'll probably write it today or tomorrow. I determine who wins by how well the article is written (and I've already seen everyone's article, so editing it won't change the outcome) and the player's natural skills (so even though say Bryan Hänkel has a nice article, he'll be hard pressed to beat a SPARTAN-II). Your appears to be more in depth than your opponents (I'll let you guess who your opponent is), so you'll probably win. ;) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:01, 3 August 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:52, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Your message Indeed =) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Cool, go ahead and put down some characters. you already are but...... {| style="border:2.5px solid black; background:#808170; padding:3px;" align=center | | , you have been invited to be in ,The Battle on Cyzicus, The RP story starring Halopedians, if you are interested please send me a message at my talk. I hope you , , Enjoy this fanfic about three fireteams, FoxTrot, Omega, and Charlie, that crash land on a Covenant training planet known as Cyzicus. Please message if you have a suggestion for a topic about each new part that is left blank , On occasions, if I like your topic, I'll let you write it if you have my permission. If you have any questions please contact Me, at my talk page ChurchReborn 22:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hey when did you create New London. About two months back I also created a New London planet for my Spartan IVs. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 its ok you can keep it. I made up the planet with my Spartan IV article, but never ,made an article for it. I will change mine to New London II, or better yet, how about its the same planet? Mine gets invaded by covies in 2552, and we send in 950 Spartan IVs with bad intel to take it out, and only three make it out alive, and two are captured. Could you fit that into your storyline? Message me if you can or can not. P.S. Also, you may want to delete the invitation or make it have an end, or else everything in you talk page from here on out will be a part of the invitation. CAF Corporal Spartan 501